1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dough dividers and more particularly pertains to a new dough dividing apparatus for dividing dough into substantially equal portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dough dividers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,232,653 describes a device for dividing dough into predetermined quantities. Another type of dough divider is U.S. Pat. No. 1,981,151 having an actuation system for actuating the piston of a dough divider. U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,968 has a machine for delivering dough under pressure to a dividing chambers for dividing the dough into predetermined quantities. U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,990 has a one or more separate pistons selectively and operably arranged in a single piston-housing to effect separating of dough into predetermined portions.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that do not require oil to lubricate the piston assembly within the lumen of the cylinder.